In the formation of a semiconductor device, a leadframe and a semiconductor element are electrically connected to each other, and the leadframe and the semiconductor element are or a plurality of semiconductor elements are electrically connected to each other by a wire material (member), followed by sealing with molding resin. The leadframe may be any of leadframes having various shapes and materials depending on applications.
In such a semiconductor device, however, the occurrence of a phenomenon called a die pad shift is known. In the die pad shift, a die pad of a leadframe on which a semiconductor element is mounted experiences a flow resistance of a molding resin and accordingly shifts from its original position in resin sealing. The occurrence of a die pad shift may expose a wire material, the semiconductor element, and the die pad from a region sealed with resin. To address this problem, the occurrence of a die pad shift is preferably prevented or reduced.
The rigidity of a suspension lead supporting a die pad is preferably increased in order to prevent or reduce the occurrence of a die pad shift. From this perspective, for example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-186132 (PTD1) discloses a technology of providing a V-shaped trench in part of a suspension lead to increase its rigidity.